Diana Deutsch
right|framed|Diana Deutsch Diana Deutsch is a perceptual and cognitive psychologist, born in London, England. She is currently Professor of Psychology at the University of California, San Diego, and is one of the most prominent researchers on the psychology of music. She is probably most famous for the musical and auditory illusions that she has discovered, which include the octave illusion, the scale illusion, the glissando illusion, the tritone paradox, and the cambiata illusion, among others. She also studies the cognitive foundation of musical grammars, the ways in which we hold musical pitches in memory, and the ways in which we relate the sounds of music and speech to each other. In addition, she is highly acclaimed for her work on absolute pitch, or perfect pitch, which she has shown is far more prevalent among speakers of tone language. Deutsch obtained a First Class Honors B.A. in Psychology, Philosophy and Physiology from the University of Oxford, and a Ph. D. in Psychology from the University of California, San Diego. She is Editor of the book The Psychology of Music, Academic Press, 1982, 2nd Edition 1999, and author of the compact discs Musical Illusions and Paradoxes (1995) and Phantom Words and Other Curiosities (2003). Deutsch has been elected a Fellow of the American Association for the Advancement of Science, the Acoustical Society of America, the Audio Engineering Society, the Society of Experimental Psychologists, the American Psychological Society, and the American Psychological Association. She has served as Governor of the Audio Engineering Society, as Chair of the Section on Psychology of the American Association for the Advancement of Science, as President of Division 10 of the American Psychological Association, and as Chair of the Society of Experimental Psychologists. In 2004 she was awarded the Rudolf Arnheim Award for Outstanding Achievement in Psychology and the Arts by the American Psychological Association. References * Deutsch, D. (Ed.) The psychology of Music 2nd Edition, San Diego, Academic Press, 1999 * Deutsch, D. Music recognition. Psychological Review , 1969, 76, 300-309. * Deutsch, D. Tones and numbers: Specificity of interference in immediate memory. Science 1970, 168, 1604-1605. * Deutsch, D. Mapping of interactions in the pitch memory store. Science 1972, 175, 1020-1022 * Deutsch, D. An auditory illusion. Nature 1974, 251, 307-309 * Deutsch, D. The organization of short term memory for a single acoustic attribute. In D. Deutsch and J. A. Deutsch (Eds.), Short Term Memory New York: Academic Press, 1975, 107-151. * Deutsch, D. Two-channel listening to musical scales. Journal of the Acoustical Society of America 1975, 57, 1156-1160 * Deutsch, D. Musical Illusions. Scientific American 1975, 233, 92-104. * Deutsch, D. & Feroe, J. The internal representation of pitch sequences in tonal music. Psychological Review 1981, 88, 503-522 * Deutsch, D. A musical paradox. Music Perception,1986, 3, 275-280 * Deutsch, D. Some new sound paradoxes and their implications. In Auditory Processing of Complex Sounds; Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society Series B, 1992, 336, 391-397 * Deutsch, D. Paradoxes of musical pitch. Scientific American 1992, 267, 88-95. * Deutsch, D. The puzzle of absolute pitch. Current Directions in Psychological Science 2002, 11, 200-204 * Deutsch, J. A., & Deutsch, D. Attention: Some theoretical considerations. Psychological Review 1963, 70, 80-90. External links External links *Diana Deutsch’s web page at the University of California, San Diego *CDs containing Diana Deutsch's musical illusions Deutsch, Diana Deutsch, Diana